1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system, method and device for deflecting mud from an all terrain vehicle, and more particularly to a mud deflector for maintaining a clean and debris-free area around an all terrain vehicle foot platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
All Terrain Vehicles (ATV) comprise a number of small open motorized buggies and tricycles designed for off-road use. The operator or “rider” sits astride the vehicle on a seat, with his or her hands on a set of handlebars. The rider's feet are supported on a set of foot platforms or foot pegs which stick out from the frame of the ATV. Speed is controlled with a thumb lever or twist throttle disposed on the right side handlebar grip. Braking of the front tire or tires on an ATV is controlled by a hand-lever disposed on the right side of the handlebar grip. Braking of the rear tires of an ATV is controlled by a foot pedal disposed on the right side of the vehicle near the rider's foot. Gear control (shifting) is accomplished by a clutch, disengaged by compressing the left hand-lever, and moving the left foot-lever up and down. Steering is accomplished by application of pressure to one side or the other of the handlebars.
Certain ATV's comprise three wheels and are configured similar to a child's tricycle with one wheel in the front of the vehicle and two wheels in the back of the vehicle. Others, commonly referred to as a “four-wheeler,” comprise four wheels as the name suggests. On a four-wheeler two front fenders are disposed around the front tires and two rear fenders are disposed around the rear tires. The fenders act to deflect mud and debris from the rider who is seated on a seat that spans the distance between the front tires and the rear tires.
A foot platform is disposed between the front fender and the rear fender and provides an ATV user a place to rest his or her feet while using the vehicle. The foot pedal for braking the vehicle is disposed above the foot platform at a distance high enough to allow perpendicular movement of the foot pedal. The clutch foot-lever for shifting the vehicle is similarly disposed above a foot platform with enough clearance to allow perpendicular movement of the foot-lever to shift the vehicle.
ATV's are used in a variety of terrain conditions ranging from paved roads to stream or river crossings. Often, ATV's are used in muddy or wet conditions such as when the rider is using the vehicle to hunt. As the rider uses the vehicle, mud, dust and debris collects on the foot platform. This may cause a potentially dangerous condition where the mud and debris builds up between the braking foot pedal or clutch lever and the foot platform. Similarly, as the rider uses the vehicle at high speeds rocks and other debris may be thrown from the tires into the rider's legs and feet.
From the foregoing discussion, it is apparent that a need exists for a safe, effective, quick release mud deflector that deflects mud and debris from around the foot platform of an ATV. Beneficially, such an apparatus should be designed to be easily adjusted and used with a standard ATV. The apparatus should be easily and efficiently manufactured of durable and reliable material at a cost consumers can afford.